You Are a Runner and I Am My Father's Son
by bitterending
Summary: [oneshot] Ishida comes to Ichigo's house to talk but can't think of what to say. His nerves are getting the best of him and Ichigo is less than forgiving. At first. IshiIchi PWPish


Disclaimer: Characters in this story do not belong to me.

"Ishida? What do _you_ want?" The words come out harsher than he means them to, but he's too manly–or perhaps not man enough–to apologize. Ishida looks stunned that there was even an answer at the door and says nothing, his mouth opening and closing several times. "Ishida?" Ichigo asks again, waving a hand in front of the other's face. Ishida blinks. Clears his throat. Says nothing. Ichigo tires of this quickly. "Doja wanna come inside or something while you relearn how to speak?" Once again his words are far too mean. Once again he's too stubborn to take them back.

Ishida nods wordlessly and steps inside, taking a tentative seat on the living room couch, his eyes cast down at the hands folded neatly in his lap. He looks embarrassed that he's even there, glancing nervously about the room while being utterly silent. Ichigo takes a seat next to Ishida, who jumps slightly but otherwise does nothing. "Something wrong?" Ichigo asks. When there's no answer, Ichigo decides to treat it like a game of charades. "Hollows?" He guesses blindly, "Is it Hollows? Is someone in trouble?" At this, Ishida looks up from his hands and regards him with a sudden icy glare.

"I'm not _Lassie_, Kurosaki."

"IT SPEAKS!" Ichigo exclaims excitedly, ignoring the words completely.

"I came to talk to you."

"And what excellent progress you were making, too."

Ishida tries his best to ignore this statement by opting to clear his throat decidedly rather than punch the Shinigami in the face. "So, what did you want to talk about, then?" Ichigo asks, his voice wavering somewhere between mocking and gentle, his curiosity peaking when he noticed the back of Ishida's neck rapidly turning pink. "Hey, what is it?" There is no sarcasm in his tone this time, and Ishida relaxes.

"Where is your family?" This is obviously not the question Ishida walked fifteen bocks to ask, but Ichigo answers regardless.

"They went to see a movie. Didn't look like my style, so I'm watching the clinic."

"Oh."

Silence befalls them again, and Ichigo feels his brow twitch. "_So_?" He asks, mentally slapping himself for constantly being so abrasive, but unable to stop, undeniably frustrated by Ishida's hesitancy. Ishida bites his lip. "You said you came here to talk, but you've only said about three sentences. You wanna talk, _fuckin' talk._" Ishida balks at Ichigo's sudden language, but decides to comply before he gets any angrier.

"It's stupid, really."

"You _are_ a dork. I wouldn't expect much else."

"…kind of pointless…"

"Like everything else you talk to me about."

"…You won't like hearing it."

"What I _don't like_ is your stalling."

Ishida sighs. "I don't mean to ramble…it's just…I don't know where to start." Ichigo begins to look concerned now, sitting up a little straighter and trying to look Ishida in the eyes.

"Is it bad?" Ichigo asks apprehensively, then, realizing that's too vague, he specifies, "Is it really _that_ bad?" Ishida seems to think a minute before answering, and then shrugs. Ichigo is about to get annoyed again. His eyes narrow and he takes a rough hold of Ishida's shoulders. "Will you just–" but whatever Ichigo 'just' wanted Ishida to do, Ishida never quite finds out. His cowardice in words finds him courage in actions, and in that moment, Ishida pulls the redhead into a kiss.

The courage is fleeting, and almost in the same second it started, the kiss ends. Ishida's hands suddenly push roughly at Ichigo's shoulders and send him flying backwards. His face is paler than usual and his anxiety has only worsened. "I…shit. Sorry. That was…that was really...stupid. I'm stupid. Sorry. I didn't mean…well… I'm an idiot." Somewhere along the line of stuttering apologies, Ishida finds a hand over his mouth, Ichigo looking at him in smirking amusement.

"I get it." Ichigo says after a moment, but still doesn't remove his hand. "Was that all?" he asks, and Ishida nods, unable to voice his reply due to the hand still clamped over his mouth. "Okay." The hand remains. Ishida is afraid to point this out, and Ichigo seems to like it there. There is a long pause, and Ishida prepares for rejection. What was he expecting, anyway? They're a Quincy and a Shinigami. They're mortal enemies. This is not Romeo and Juliet, Ishida thinks coldly to himself. Ichigo clears his throat to speak again, and Ishida looks at him, braced. "Do you want to finish?" Ichigo asks.

Ishida is not expecting this question, so the brightest response he can come up with on such short notice is a muffled, "Huh?" The hand is finally removed as Ichigo repeats the question, a small smile on his face. "I…what?" Ishida feels less than brilliant for once as Ichigo smirks at him, and Ishida notices how he rolls his eyes. He's teasing him. Ishida feels the back of his neck turning red again, and he looks indignantly at Ichigo.

"Shut up. It was just an accident. I wasn't thinking. You were making me nervous because you wouldn't shut up!" All that comes out of his mouth is a stream of excuses, most of them lies, but he had to admit he was nervous. His hands are shaking and hates them for showing his weakness to this idiot Shinigami. Why did he even come here? Ishida stands to leave, clenching his fists to hide their trembling.

"I don't think _I've_ ever randomly kissed anyone simply because I couldn't think of anything to say. Especially if I didn't even _want_ to kiss them in the first place." Ichigo doesn't add that he has never kissed anyone before at all. He smiles as he realizes that was his first kiss, and he wasn't even prepared for it. "Do you care to tell me something? That is, after all, why you came here. Isn't it?" Ishida takes note that Ichigo doesn't seem bothered at all that he was just kissed by a boy who supposedly despises him.

Ishida watches as the redhead stands, too. He doesn't touch Ishida, nor does he move to get closer to him. He just stares. Ishida feels his mortification tingeing his cheeks. He says nothing, and after a moment he looks away. Ishida hears a sigh of frustration and frowns. He feels the need to protect his masculinity, so he turns back to glare at Ichigo vehemently. "Oh, shut up!" He shouts, wildly throwing his hands over his head, "I bet you feel real big right now, don't you? Think you have the upper hand? Don't think for a minute that I don't still hate you and I'd kill you in a second if I got the–" Suddenly, Ishida can't speak. There's something covering his mouth. Assuming it's the Shinigami's hand again, he pulls back, fuming.

"Don't shut me up, I'm not done with–" he stops abruptly at seeing the odd angle that Ichigo is still standing in, caught completely off guard. "…oh my god, you were kissing me." At this, Ichigo laughs, and Ishida realizes he's never heard him do so before. Ishida is unable to process so much at once and collapses back onto the couch. There is a long drag of time where the only sound is Ichigo's unfamiliar laughter slowly dying down and Ishida simply watches him blankly, his mouth open slightly as if he wants to say something, but he's struck dumb once again.

Once Ichigo has calmed his chuckling, he sits down next to Ishida, who is still entirely too shocked to move, let alone speak. Ichigo nudges him playfully. "Gonna breathe anytime soon?" he asks, mirth still bouncing in his voice. Ishida takes a deep breath and releases it; the rest of him remains unmoving. "_There _we go." It suddenly hits Ishida that Ichigo's happiness as a whole is unnatural. Something is different now. Ishida feels his head swim at the mere thought that he may have caused this drastic change in attitude. He needs to sit down. He frowns when he realizes he _is_ sitting, and contemplates lying down to relieve his dizziness. The idea dies almost instantly as he decides that it's not only rude to do so in someone else's house, but, in this particular situation, highly awkward. He opts to cradle his head in his hands.

"Hey." It's one word, but it sounds like a thousand. Ishida can't handle all this right now. This is far too much far too fast. He'd only planned up to arriving at Ichigo's doorstep. Since the moment he rang the doorbell he's been lost. He certainly hadn't expected to be kissed. "Hey!" Ichigo says again, gently shaking Ishida's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I wasn't laughing at you, I just…are you okay?" Ishida wants to shake his head, but fears that might result in him blacking out. He grunts.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out. I just thought it was the best idea. I don't know…It works in the movies." It is Ishida's turn to laugh, but unlike Ichigo's, his is sardonic and over momentarily. Ichigo groans and swats the back of Ishida's head. Ishida finally looks at him, and is absolutely astonished to see the look on Ichigo's face. He's no longer smiling, but the usual knit to his brow is gone, and his forehead is peculiarly without the slightest crease.

Absentmindedly, Ishida reaches out and touches the skin between his eyebrows. He allows the tiniest of smiles to appear at the corner of his mouth. Something he's sure Ichigo will not notice. "You're not scowling." He observes aloud. Ichigo scowls.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"There you go! Back to normal."

Ishida smirks at him, but feels a loss and wishes he hadn't spoken. He realizes he's still touching Ichigo's face and pulls his hand away warily, as if afraid to make any sudden movements and ruin whatever it is that's happening. They stare at each other for a moment, both feeling how exceedingly embarrassing this meeting has become and unwilling to try and say anything that will ultimately make it worse. This silence between them, of course, makes the embarrassment worse.

Suddenly, Ichigo grumbles something that sounds alarmingly like, "fuck this" but before Ishida can even finish deciphering his words, Ichigo is kissing him. Ishida squeaks in a ludicrously effeminate manner and feels his stomach flip uncomfortably. He feels a gentle laugh against his mouth as Ichigo licks timidly at his lips and realizes that Ichigo is giggling, most likely at him. Ishida decides to feel angry about this later and begins to kiss back.

When he starts to respond, Ichigo lets him lead. Ichigo knows that by coming to him, Ishida put his sensitive Quincy pride at stake, and letting him control the kiss is the least he can do. He can tell Ishida is thankful for it, because the other boy immediately takes advantage. Ichigo smiles inwardly. Something about this is funny, almost like in a book. Like Romeo and Juliet or something, Ichigo thinks, but decides he doesn't like that idea, because that story ends in tragedy. He tries to think of another famous story like this with a happy ending, but it's difficult to think with Ishida pressing against him, so he stops trying. We'll just make our own story. Ichigo resolves off-handedly, falling back onto the couch.

Ichigo startles when he feels cool thin fingers run through his hair, but doesn't shun them. They send a pleasant chill down his spine and he moans. The sound causes Ishida's fingers to twitch slightly and deepen the kiss. After a moment, Ishida straddles his hips to help him gain better access. Becoming aware of the immobility of his hands, Ichigo settles them at Ishida's hips and feels another chill when Ishida gasps into the kiss.

The kiss breaks, Ichigo panting for breath as Ishida moves on to Ichigo's neck, nipping at it gently once or twice and reveling in the quiet mewling that comes from the Shinigami as a result. Ichigo shifts slightly underneath him, causing a friction that makes them both come to an abrupt halt. Ichigo repeats the gesture, enjoying the feel of Ishida's fingernails digging into his shoulders through his shirt. Ishida's breath is coming out in fast shallow gasps against Ichigo's ear, and suddenly the clothes they're wearing seem to be tremendously hot and smothering.

"I _fucking hate_ buttons." Ichigo jerks in surprise at the sound of Ishida's venomous tone. He is glowering irately at Ichigo's chest, his fingers twitching slightly at the urge to rip the shirt in two. Sensing this, Ichigo quickly takes care of it, sliding it off his shoulders once he opens it and tossing it behind the sofa. Ishida visibly relaxes when the shirt disappears from sight. "Don't wear those anymore." Ishida's voice comes out in a strangely seductive purr that sets the back of Ichigo's neck on fire. Ichigo plans to argue, but the feel of Ishida's tongue suddenly lapping at the sweat running down his collarbone he realizes he doesn't have many shirts with buttons, anyway, so it really wouldn't be much of a problem to get rid of them.

"Alright." Ichigo says instead, arching into Ishida's hands. Ishida is pleased by this and nibbles gently on the Shinigami's ear. With a groan, Ichigo bucks his hips, causing Ishida's concentration to slip. Ichigo is growing impatient and begins tearing at the other's pants. "It's not just me willing to go this far, is it?" Ichigo asks curtly, not even looking up from Ishida's waistline. Ishida shakes his head, aware that this is as polite a question of consent approval as he's going to get.

Ichigo notices that even without clothes their skin is burning at the touch. Sweat is pressing his hair flat against his forehead and making their kisses taste like salt. When did the room get this stifling? Ichigo struggles to get air into his lungs. He's shaking and feels his head spinning. He should be thinking that this is going too fast, but instead he's frustrated, determining that it simply isn't going fast _enough_. He doesn't think that it ever _could_, but he wants to at least try.

Ishida's fingers are suddenly inside of him, and Ichigo wants to take a moment to wonder how they got there, but Ishida inadvertently forbids this idea. His mouth is against Ichigo's neck, gently sucking at his skin and Ichigo can't think of anything else. Ichigo moans a string of words that neither boy is listening to and then suddenly Ishida pulls his hand away. "Relax, or it'll be hell." Ichigo doesn't get a chance to ask what Ishida means by this, let alone how he knows, before he suddenly feels the other boy thrust into him.

Ichigo doesn't mean to push back so suddenly, but the sensation sends uncontrollable fire through both bodies. Ishida can't help but thrust back, not wanting the sensation to fade. Ichigo greets it with a heady moan and a plea to continue. Harder. Faster. What the fuck are you waiting for, you damn idiot?

Ishida is not used to giving in to such primal urges. Suddenly he couldn't care less that this is messy and unsanitary, or that Kurosaki Ichigo is a Shinigami, or that the rest of the Kurosaki family could enter the living room at any minute, or that there are buttons resting mockingly behind the couch. None of that matters at the moment. Only Ichigo's writhing, moaning body matters and the rest of the word is entirely pointless.

They release nearly simultaneously, and Ichigo sees stars. Ishida's vision goes momentarily black. Ishida falls back onto Ichigo's chest and lazily kisses the side of his neck. A calm settles on the two of them as they ride out euphoria. For a long time nothing is said; no one moves. Then Ishida sits up.

"I need to leave before your family returns." He says reluctantly, getting to his feet and retrieving his clothes. Ichigo wants to say that this isn't true, that he can take a shower here and stay for dinner, but instead he nods. For a moment he's entranced by the image of Ishida getting dressed. A stark contrast to the wild and careless removal, everything is returned to Ishida's body with care and precision. Once Ishida finds his right shoe, Ichigo realizes he's still utterly nude. He gets up and puts on his underwear and jeans. He searches curiously for his shirt before remembering earlier and deciding to leave it behind the couch.

"I'll see you at school, Kurosaki." Ishida mumbles as he pats his hair down and starts out the front door. Ichigo grabs his hand. Ishida seems mildly shocked when he's turned around for a last kiss, not as desperate as the last ones and almost gentle, if it weren't for the possessive way Ichigo held him against the back of the door. When the kiss ends, Ishida smirks.

"Will you ever call me Ichigo?" Ichigo asks snappishly.

"…Maybe," is Ishida's answer after a long pause. He senses an upper hand and is reluctant to let it go just because Ichigo asks. Ichigo is aware that this is the way Ishida is, and though it angers him he's willing to deal with it. Ishida leans forward and kisses the side of his mouth. "See you at school…" the sentence is left sounding as if he wants to add more to it, and for a moment Ichigo thinks his wish is granted. "…Kurosaki." Ichigo wants to slap him, but before he can Ishida is gone, already walking down the sidewalk. Just as Ichigo is about to shut the door behind him, Ishida turns around, adding one last thing to say.

"You shouldn't scowl so much, Ichigo." There's a smile on the Quincy's face as Ichigo reacts to this, and then he turns around, continuing home.

"Yeah? Well you should smile more often, Uryuu!"

The next day at school, everyone notices that Ichigo's ever present scowl is suddenly missing, but they say nothing. Everyone notices that Ishida has a small smile on his face that was never there before, but they say nothing. Everyone notices that the two boys sit closer together at lunch that day, but they say nothing. However, only Ishida notices that Ichigo's uniform shirt has been altered: bearing snaps instead of buttons. He says nothing.

AN: Yeah, the ending coulda been better, but I kinda like it all the same. Still, at the same time, I'm kinda frustrated by it. :/ Oh well. I wrote this instead of sleeping last night :D


End file.
